


a boy who hates you

by alykapedia



Series: a boy [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 300+ words of Yamamoto goobness, Gen, M/M, Yamamoto pining 5ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Yamamoto Takeshi, nothing is worse than a boy who hates you. Except perhaps when the boy who hates you is the boy you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a boy who hates you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kokuchim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokuchim/gifts).



> I was supposed to write something else but then I started looking at my old drafts and came upon lines that didn't quite make it to "a boy who loves you" because they were in Yamamoto's POV, and then this happened. 
> 
> Sort of a prequel thing for "a boy who loves you". Still a gift for kooksthekook because I love her and stuff and owe her a shit ton of porn but keep giving her questionable stuff like this.

 

When Tsuna asks him, timidly but bravely in a way that only Tsuna can pull off, “why do you like Gokudera-kun?”

“Um,” is what Takeshi ends up saying because he’s not quite sure how they went from _unfinished summer homework_ to _Gokudera_ , and well, he’s not really sure what to say. Not when Tsuna has this weirdly intense look in his eyes that Takeshi’s long attributed to the Mafia game (which is not much of a game, it seems, but a way of life) that’s making him feel like some sort of inadequate suitor asking Tsuna for Gokudera’s hand in marriage.

Which is, huh, weirdly accurate considering that Tsuna was the boss. 

Not that he plans on asking for Gokudera’s hand in marriage anytime soon. (Much later, perhaps. And Yamamoto will know better to ask Bianchi _first_ and prepare himself for a poisoned tart to the face for his efforts.) 

Tsuna takes his silence for something else—he’s not really sure what—and blinks away the intensity in his eyes. “Not—I mean, I’m not trying to be rude or anything,” because Tsuna obviously has the capability to be rude, right. “I’m just…wondering. Because Yamamoto-kun likes Gokudera-kun as more than friends, right?”

 _I don’t like him_ , Takeshi realizes quite abruptly. Because the feeling of fullness inside his chest that he gets when Gokudera’s near, the dryness in his throat when Gokudera rolls his eyes at him, the spark of something so unbearably good in his very veins when Gokudera’s skin touches his, isn’t, and could never be equated to like. No, it’s something bigger. Something much heavier that makes him feel faint and giddy, something that weighs him down like an anchor, stranding him in the shores of Gokudera’s eyes. 

 

 _I love him_ , he thinks dumbly, _I’m in love with Gokudera_.

 

_Well, shit._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Crap, now I have a hankering to write more Pining!Yamamoto.


End file.
